finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-71.234.23.5-20120626002136
The survivors never thought that the only way to probably destroy Death's plan is to die in the orginal accident. Death's plan was for them to survive so they could be a rickle in reality, so they could give him places to shrike in the future, then he kills them. But if they died in there orginal accident, death wouldn't shrike other places. Olivia- Devil's Flight Kimberley- Mckinley Mall Sam & Molly- Flight 180 Sam- Route 23 Roy- Mckinley Speedway Sam & Carter- 081 Kimberley- Mention about a subway wreck (081 train wreck) ----------------------------------- Now FD6 & FD7. Well everyone here wants FD6 to be about if there were survivors of 081 Train Wreck. Well there could be, there were many carts on that single train. Probably the Person with the vision and the survivors got out at the same time Wendy was trying to get out but she bump into her sister, and stay on the train. Then of course death kills the survivors. But what if those survivors attend MT. Abraham High School. Then after 7 months later, on May 13. The Senior students (MT. Abraham) are on a coach bus (Rolland from FD5) to attend their end of the year field trip to Paris (10 years after Flight 180 explosion) and all of the students are talking about what happen on that flight and how Alex and the other survivors died afterwards in weird deaths. Then the Rolland coach bus travel on Highway 180, but before that one of the students suffered a crazy premonition of a bus crash. Once he/ she realized it was a vision, and the coach bus was still at the school. He/ she starts a fights with other students, and they get in trouble by a staff and can't board that bus to go to JFK Airport. So one of the staff place them on bus number 2 (cuz in field trips there more then one bus) and while their traveling on Highway 180, the original bus there were on crashes yards away from them. Which killed the survivors of 081 Train Wreck. Now Death are after then survivors of the bus crash on HWY 180. (Remember in FD1 and FD5 they travel to their final destination on a coach bus) (also in Route 23 accident, a sign said "Next 180") Then those survivors tries to cheat death. Along the way, the Person with the vision see's in the news about Mckinley Speedway crash survivors. But one of the other survivors tells them "I think death is only after us, not those people." But then the person with the premonition heard about the Mckinley Mall fire with the same survivors from Mckinley Speedway, and he/ she didn't find that not normal. So he/ she and the other few remaining survivors go looking for Nick. So they go to Mckinley (the town) and they bump into the hobo with his dog Browning, and showed him a picture of Nick "The hero of the Mall fire," and he tells them he's in Death Cafe. And when they go to the cafe, they see him. But all of a sudden a truck crashes in a Killed Janet, Lori, and Nick. Then after Nick's death, the truck explodes and kills everyone. Or Before they entered Death's Cafe, they witness Nick, Lori, and Janet's death when the truck crashes into them. Then few months later, those bus crash survivor die in a natural disaster or something.